


Letters to the Pathfinder - Vetra Nyx

by Jamrockdrops



Series: Letters to The Pathfinders [2]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: BPD, Borderline Personality Disorder, F/F, Mental Health Issues, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, histrionic personality disorder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-10 10:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11689629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jamrockdrops/pseuds/Jamrockdrops
Summary: A series of emails from Vetra to the Pathfinder, Unsent mostly and Occasionally SAM pops in with a thought from Rosemary





	1. Thoughts From Pathfinder Rosemary Ryder 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts from Pathfinder Rosemary Ryder are now Accessible. Please Access chapter to read more - SAM

Rosemary was a little bit more messed up than the rest of her family, her brother Teagan was probably the most messed up seeming he was in coma but aside from that Rosemary had to deal with mental health issues she’d had since her early teenage years. She thought coming to Andromeda would be good new start for her.  
She was wrong. Dad was dead. Mum had died before they had even set off and now Teagan was in the med bay while she was standing in front of a crew of people calling her pathfinder. She was supposed to avoid high stress environments. Her dad knew of her problems why in the world would he make her Pathfinder. God why.  
“Pathfinder, you okay? You’re looking a little pale.” She looked up to see the Turian had just left their room and gone to the work station Rosemary was leaning against.  
“Oh. Of course, Vetra. Excited you know. To see everything.” She stumbled over her words a little and then over her feet as she tried to turn around to look at her new companion. “Ready to explore Eos when we land?”  
Vetra chuckled softly, “So ready, I’ve been waiting 14 months to see Andromeda become what I was told it would be.”  
Rosemary smiled ran a hand through her black ponytail and then bowed her head needing away from the conversation, and people in general. “Well, I hope we get to chat again soon. I want caught up on everything I missed at the party the nexus was surely had without the arks.” Vetra laughed again and gave what could only be interpreted as a smile.  
Rosemary quickly darted off to her room at that point and curled up on her couch the only company she had being SAM and the Pyjack. “Ryder, would you like me to call Dr. T’Perro?”  
“Yes SAM. Please. Ask her to bring some Diazapam if she has any.”


	2. Emails 1, 2, 3

To: R. Ryder   
From: V. Nyx   
‘You ran off pretty quick after I showed but I enjoyed our conversation even if it was short. Short and sweet. Hopefully we’ll get to talk more, I’m curious to hear more about your dad and you to be honest. From what I can tell you’re a lot more relaxed than any other people in leadership.   
But I am a little worried, you did look pretty pale when we last spoke and you seemed jumpy. I know we’ve just met but if you want to talk I’m never too far away. I know this can’t be easy for you but it’s going to be okay, you’ve got to believe that.   
No matter how many people say that all their hopes and dreams lie on you, you’ve got a team supporting you know. You are not alone in this.   
Don’t know if any of this helped but I don’t like seeing someone upset, so again, I’m nearby if you want to chat.   
Vetra.’   
Status, unsent saved to drafts 

New Email:   
To: L. T’Perro   
From: V. Nyx   
‘Hey Doc,   
Saw Rose earlier and she was jumpy and looked way more stressed than I expected. I know it’s a stressful job she’s just been landed in but it seems more than that.   
You’re the expert I thought you should know. If you or her need anything though, just let me know what I can do.   
Vetra.’  
Status, Sent to Lexi T’Perro 

New Email:   
To: R. Ryder  
From: V. Nyx   
‘Hope your feeling alright, I got some food I think you can eat hidden around if you need comfort food.   
Free to talk anytime.   
Vetra’   
Status, Sent to Rosemary Ryder


	3. Email 4

New Email:   
To: R. Ryder   
From: V. Nyx   
‘Hey Rosemary,   
Do you know how cool it was seeing Eos actually being habitable? For months we’ve watched this fail and thought we were going to die out here and then you arrived and for the first time… for the first time in a while I felt hope. I actually think we might be able to do it. We might be able to make a life here in Andromeda and its thanks to you.   
I don’t mean to seem rude but for someone that clearly has no idea what the hell their doing you’ve done an excellent job. I’m clearing the sand and dust from my boots and armour right now, Liam, Drack and myself went for a run and a tumble in the sand while you spoke to Addison and IT WAS SO FUN. I mean it would have been better had you been there with us but it was still GREAT.   
I hope soon you get to enjoy the fun to…   
Never mind. You just hopped in the Nomad and left without any of us…. Pretty sure you’re away to have that fun I was just talking about.   
Don’t leave us behind next time.   
Vetra.’  
Status, Unsent saved to Drafts.


	4. Email 5

New Email:   
To: R. Ryder   
From: V. Nyx   
‘Hey Rose,   
It was nice chatting with you on the Nexus got to see you actually look genuinely relaxed. Got to see how pretty you are. You’re definitely the best-looking human on the ship, I’m definitely the best looking Turian but that’s not hard seeming I’m the only Turian on board.   
All jokes aside I do still worry about you, sometimes you seem so distant or not completely here and soon when I think we’re about to get you back you scatter away again. I really hope you’re okay and I want you to know that you can tell me anything and I won’t judge you for it, I’ve got a lot of things in my past I’m not proud of so I’m not going to judge anyone else either.   
I hope we can become closer soon.   
Vetra.’   
Status, Unsent Saved to Drafts.


	5. Thoughts from Pathfinder Rosemary Ryder 2

Eos was beautiful, it reminded Rosemary of the trip to the Sahara she and Teagan had took before they joined the Alliance and now she could visit it whenever she wanted, she was sitting in her room, crossed legged in the arm chair having some coffee as she woke up. Wake up may have been an lie. She hadn’t had a good nights sleep in about a week, Lexi assured her it was just insomnia while she changed her meds but Rose had suffered with Insomnia before she knew that it would be a while again before she felt the comforts of sleep. She took her medication popping pills, mostly her anti-depressants and anti-anxiety meds but it was necessary she didn’t trust herself off them.

  
“SAM, is anyone else awake?” She asked taking a sip of her coffee to wash away the taste of medications.

  
“Yes Rosemary, Miss Nyx.” SAM Replied and Rosemary looked out at the window at the view of Eos. Maybe it was time she started making some friends. She got up, she was only in her blasto shirt and shorts and then made her way to Vetra’s area of the ship, her crew seemed to have just adopted their own parts of the ship, she wasn’t complaining if they were happy so was she.

  
She knocked and noticed Vetra already getting ready to work. “Morning Ryder.”

  
“Morning Vetra, I was wondering if you’d like to join me for coffee, I have a great view of Eos from my room.” Rose smiled, she’d brought a spare mug as an extra prompt for Vetra to come with her.

  
Vetra looked over at the work she was going to make her way through and then looked at the disheveled Rosemary standing in front of her and how this might have been the first time Rosemary had spoken to someone on a social call that wasn’t Lexi and she was walking towards her before her mind had even realised it had made a decision. “You got something that won’t kill me in that fancy room of yours?”

  
Rosemary laughed, “I’m sure I can find something and if not then I have an excellent view that should satisfy you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Rosemary is a character I've written for many years, sometimes in Dragon Age 2, Dragon Age Inquisition, But I have always written her with Having PTSD and two personality disorders showing traits of BPD and HPD. I am a psychology and counselling student and have BPD and PTSD myself as well as doing an intense report on the different ways HPD can affect a person so I'm not writing these serious topics blindly, this being said if you feel something isn't right please feel free to leave a comment on it.


End file.
